sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunchaser
|music = Maurice Jarre |cinematography = Douglas Milsome |editing = Joe D'Augustine |studio = Regency Enterprises |distributor = Warner Bros. |released = |runtime = 122 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $31 million |gross =$21,508 [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=sunchaser.htm "The Sunchaser"]. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2010-06-12. }} Sunchaser (titled on-screen as The Sunchaser) is a 1996 film directed by Michael Cimino and starring Woody Harrelson, Jon Seda and Anne Bancroft. It was director Cimino's last feature-length film. Plot summary "Blue" Monroe (played by Seda) is a 16-year-old juvenile offender (convicted of murdering an abusive stepfather) who is dying of abdominal cancer. Dr. Michael Reynolds (played by Harrelson) is Blue's materialistic, self-absorbed oncologist. During a medical visit, Blue, who is half Navajo, discovers that he has only 1-2 months to live and decides to escape. He kidnaps Dr. Reynolds and forces him to drive to Arizona, to visit a mountain lake sacred to the Navajo people. The trip forces both to confront their sense-of-self and life choices. Cast *Woody Harrelson - Michael Reynolds *Jon Seda - Brandon "Blue" Monroe *Anne Bancroft - Renata Baumbauer *Alexandra Tydings - Victoria Reynolds *Matt Mulhern -Chip Byrnes *Talisa Soto - Navajo Woman *Richard Bauer - Dr. Bradford *Victor Aaron - Webster Skyhorse *Lawrence Pressman - Agent in Charge Collier *Michael O'Neill - Agent Moreland *Harry Carey Jr. - Cashier *Carmen Dell'Orefice - Arabella *Brooke Ashley - Calantha Reynolds *Andrea Roth - Head Nurse *Bob Minor - Deputy Lynch *Brett Harrelson - Younger Highway Patrol Officer *Andy Berman - Person in Oncology Production Mickey Rourke, a collaborator and friend of Cimino's, believes the director “snapped” sometime during the making of The Sunchaser. “Michael is the sort of person that if you take away his money he short-circuits,” Rourke says. “He is a man of honor.” Rourke did not say how or why Cimino “snapped.”Garbarino, Steve (March 2002). "Michael Cimino's Final Cut". Vanity Fair (499): pp. 232-235+250-252. Retrieved 2010-08-27. Joe D’Augustine, the film's editor, recalls his first meeting with Cimino: “It was kind of eerie, freaky. I was led into this dark editing room with black velvet curtains and there was this guy hunched over. They bring me into, like, his chamber, as if he was the Pope. Everyone was speaking in hushed tones. He had something covering his face, a handkerchief. He kept his face covered. And nobody was allowed to take his picture ... Welcome to Ciminoville.” Release A theatrical release was intended, but the film fared poorly enough with test audiences to go straight to video in the United States.Armstrong, Derek. "The Sunchaser review" . All Movie Guide. Retrieved 2011-05-15. The film was entered into competition at the 1996 Cannes Film Festival where it was nominated for the Palme D'Or."Festival de Cannes: Sunchaser". festival-cannes.com. 1996. Retrieved 2009-09-19. Critical reception The film received largely negative reviews. Todd McCarthy of Variety wrote, "Michael Cimino's return to filmmaking after a six-year layoff is a conceptually bold tale marked, in its execution, both by visceral intensity and dramatic sloppiness."McCarthy, Todd (May 20, 1996). "The Sunchaser". Variety. Retrieved 2010-06-12. Jo-Ann Pittman wrote in Film Directors that Sunchaser had "a predictable and often laughable script. Not good considering it is a drama. The characters are stereotypical and the story again lacks direction. It attempts to handle too many stories at one time. The New Age mystical healing waters are cliche as is the kidnapper/victim story."Pittman, Jo Ann (September 21, 1999). "Michael Cimino". Film Directors. Leonard Maltin gave the film one and a half stars: "Misbegotten mess tries to touch all trendy bases, scrambling American Indian mysticism, 'New Age' theories and buddy-movie clichés into the format of a road movie."Maltin, Leonard (August 2008). Leonard Maltin's Movie Guide (2009 ed.). New York, NY: Penguin Group. p. 1341. . Kevin Thomas of Los Angeles Times gave Sunchaser one of its few positive notices. While noting the predictability of the script, Thomas added, "Yet all that's so familiar in Charles Leavitt's script has been given a fresh, brisk spin by the sheer audacity and force of Cimino's style and by an incisive, wide-ranging performance by Harrelson..."Thomas, Kevin (October 25, 1996). "'Sunchaser' Leaves Beaten Path in Its Quest". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2011-05-14. Footnotes References Further reading * Camy, Gerard. "Sunchaser." Jeune cinéma n238 Summer (1996) * Troubiana, Serge. "Loin d'Hollywood." Cahiers du cinéma n503 Jun (1996) The Sunchaser * Saada, Nicolas and Serge Troubiana. "Entretien avec Michael Cimino." Cahiers du cinéma n503 Jun (1996) * Cieutat, Michel. "Sunchaser." Positif n425/426 Jul/Aug (1996) * Ciment, Michel and Laurent Vachaud. "Un film optimiste et plein d'espoir." Positif n425/426 Jul/Aug (1996) The Sunchaser * Feeney, F.X. "Between Heaven and Hell." People 46.20 (1996) Interview * Kemp, Philip. "The Sunchaser." Sight & Sound 7 Jan (1997) External links * * * *[http://www.michaelcimino.fr/film-michael-cimino.php?id_film=7 The Sunchaser] at Unofficial French website See also *Monument Valley Category:1990s crime drama films Category:1996 films Category:American films Category:American crime drama films Category:American road movies Category:Films about Native Americans Category:Films directed by Michael Cimino Category:Film scores by Maurice Jarre Category:Regency Enterprises films